


Histoire de France

by Dilly



Category: French Revolution RPF, Historiography of France (RPF), Original Work
Genre: Androgyny, Crossdressing, Gen, Historical
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de vignettes autour de personnages historiques. Second drabble : Robespierre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeanne D'Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Ces drabbles ont à l'origine été postés sur [Fictionpress](http://www.fictionpress.com/u/463135/Petite_Dilly) et Livejournal.

**Titre :**  Les voies de la dévotion  
**Thème :**  Jeanne D'Arc  
**Personnages:**  Jeanne, soldats  
**Rating:**  G  
**Défi:**  Capitaine  
**Nombre de mots:**  100  
**Notes :**  drabble écrit en réponse au thème « capitaine » de la communauté  **mf_100_mots**  sur LiveJournal.

* * *

 

**Jeanne D'Arc**

 

Même si le succès se faisait plus rare, les seigneurs de guerre ne sentaient plus maintenant déplacé ou ridicule le fait d'appeler Jeanne "capitaine".

L'abandon royal et des pensées sombres avaient amaigri encore sa haute stature sur le cheval couvert de drapeaux. Poussée par les ennuis de la guerre, elle se tondait les cheveux plus souvent, et le soleil les avait blanchis, et tanné comme pour les hommes son petit visage aux traits ronds de miniature.

Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un homme, mais également à  _autre chose_. Ils se mettaient sous la bannière de cet ange étrange venu les sauver, et ils pleuraient derrière elle.

 


	2. Robespierre

**Thème :**  Révolution française  
**Personnages :**  Saint-Just, Robespierre, Comité de Salut Public  
**Rating:**  G  
**Nombre de mots:**  114  
**Notes :**  drabble initialement écrit pour l'Arbre à drabbles de Drakys sur Live Journal.

* * *

 

**Tragédie**

 

« Votre fidélité est à tous, Maximilien. Le Peuple est conscient des sacrifices que vous faites pour le servir », répliqua le jeune homme avec une rigide désinvolture.

Robespierre tenait index et majeurs tendus sur ce front qu'il avait haut, geste de concentration ou d'épuisement. Encore une fois il avait dû rester coucher au Comité, sans avoir le temps de rentrer dans la petite chambre qu'il louait aux Duplay. Et il était encore malade.

« Tu parles de lui comme d'un roi grec », railla Collot d'Herbois, l'acteur.

« Dis plutôt un tyran », murmura Barère à Billaud-Varenne. « Ce sont les tyrans qui se sacrifient pour la Nation. Non les simples hommes. »

 


End file.
